<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wrote Myself a 1-Day Late Birthday Fic by Maxis_the_Mercenary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266907">I Wrote Myself a 1-Day Late Birthday Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxis_the_Mercenary/pseuds/Maxis_the_Mercenary'>Maxis_the_Mercenary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxis_the_Mercenary/pseuds/Maxis_the_Mercenary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>The "Four years in Awakening" and "sadness and hurt in her eyes" are references to fics that I haven't even started yet.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharon | Sharena/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wrote Myself a 1-Day Late Birthday Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing I noticed was the cold, depressing bed that I lay on. All this room and no one to share it with… <br/>	The door to my room opened, and Sharena walked in, brandishing a bright smile and a tray of breakfast. “Happy birthday, honey!”<br/>	I poorly tried to suppress my smile as I shook my head and looked away. “Worst birthday ever…,” I murmured<br/>	“Whaaat? Nooo,” Sharena spoke as she set the tray on my lap. “Why would it be?”<br/>	“I woke up in a cold bed, my wife abandoned me, an’ then she thinks she can make it up with breakfast in bed?” I scoffed humorously.<br/>	Sharena rolled her eyes. “Oh, you…”<br/>	“I’d rather starve to death an’ cuddle with you than have breakfast without my wife by my side.”<br/>	She crawled up next to me and kissed me on the cheek. “I’m sure you would. …Need to shave, too.”<br/>	“Not something I wanna hear on my birthday…”<br/>	“I know, sorry. But it will have to be done sooner or later. Would you like me to do it?”<br/>	I tightened the corner of my mouth for a moment. “Tomorrow,” I said as I picked up the salt shaker and poured it onto my ham steak, bacon, and scrambled eggs.<br/>	“Alright.” Sharena looked up wistfully. “How old are you now, anyway?”<br/>	“I don’t know, and I don’t like to think about it. Four years in Awakening… Fuck…!”<br/>	“Maxis!”<br/>	“Sorry, but I just hate the idea of having a part of my life taken away from me.”<br/>	Sharena looked down bitterly. “I know what you mean…”<br/>	I turned to her. I recognized the sadness and hurt in her eyes. I reached for her hand and held it tight. “I’m sorry…”<br/>	She turned to me and pushed her forehead into my shoulder. She shook her head and murmured, “It’s not your fault…”<br/>	I kissed the crown of her head and looked up at the ceiling. For what I gained, though… I wouldn’t ask for those years back if it meant that I had to lose my two children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The "Four years in Awakening" and "sadness and hurt in her eyes" are references to fics that I haven't even started yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>